At the shooting range
by Jumaolster
Summary: Calleigh tries to teach Nat how to shoot, in order to pass her CSI exams.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami  I'm just borrowing some characters.

I have no idea what it takes to become a CSI, but I'm guessing it also takes a shooting proficiency test.

Pairing: none, just some Calleigh and Natalia friendship

Calleigh sighed deeply. When Natalia had said she was a really bad shooter, Calleigh had seen it as a challenge. Natalia had done all the tests and training hours required, the only thing missing to be a CSI was passing the shooting test. That did not sound too difficult in Calleighs ears, she was a natural when it came to guns and shooting. But Natalia was so seriously lacking any talent whatsoever in the department, that Calleigh was beginning to think it would be easier to cheat, dress up in a dark wig and do the damn test for her.

Natalia on her part was getting more and more dishearted for every lesson she took with Calleigh. She'd hoped that learning from the best would sort of make something rub off, but no luck. NO LUCK.

Today was even worse because Anya had come with her to the shooting range. Anya had been having nightmares since that maniac kidnapped her, and Cristina had suggested getting a fire arms license as a way of getting more confidence again, and Natalia had agreed.

So now the three of them were at the shooting range, and Anya was learning this with an ease that just stunned Natalia. Calleigh was stunned too, but didn't say anything, to avoid hurting Nat's feelings. Anya was having lots of fun, and was giggling out loud at every new success.

But it was silly, how the two sisters were so fundamentally different. Calleigh sighed. Natalia was getting worse and worse, and was obviously loosing confidence.

"Girls, let's take a lunch break, shall we?" Calleigh called out to Anya and Natalia.

Natalia hoped she didn't look quite as relieved as she felt, she didn't want to hurt Calleigh's feelings. Cal had invested a lot of time and patience in her, and she felt like she was totally disappointing her friend by not excelling. Natalia felt awful about herself. At least she'd packed a lunch basket that lacked in nothing.

She'd made grilled chicken legs the night before, and prepared salads in three containers, with home made salad sauce on the side. She'd found some turkey meatballs in the freezer and had packed those too. This morning she'd gone out to the baker's and had bought fresh baguettes, and had packed some ice cold non alcoholic beers. Not that she could get any worse at shooting, but anyway.

At least she was good at something.

Sigh.

The other women had gone to the ladies room while she prepared their picknick table, and Natalia jumped visibly when Anya suddenly squealed out loud behind her.

"Grilled chicken and meatballs!!!!!!! I love it!" Anya threw herself around Natalia's neck and gave her a huge hug. Anya was feeling kind of strange being better at something than Natalia and was happy they were now doing something else.

After some food and drink, everyone's temper lightened up. Calleigh had an idea on how to make Natalia feel better.

"Oh my. This was truly excellent. How did you get to be such a great cook?" This was not the first time she'd eaten Nat's homecooked meals, and she was impressed every time.

"Oh, I don't know. I've got a lot of practice, when the girls were little, our mom was working long hours to make ends meet, and I ended up taking care of the household. You know, washing and cooking and dishes and getting the girls into bed. They're both much younger than I am, and I was more of an extra mom. I found out that I really enjoy cooking and tried out lots of different things. Before I knew it, I was good at it. But then there is no secret in being good at something you really enjoy, is there?"

Calleigh started laughing out loud.

"We need to find a way to make shooting fun for you!"

Anya giggled.

"How about a game of paintball? That would be lots of fun!"

Calleigh looked a bit disapproving at first. She was not really into fake war fare, but to think of it, maybe that would somehow unblock Nat's approach to things.

Maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all.

When they had finished eating, they all walked over to the other part of the shooting range, where there was a sort of range for grown men ( and women) to run around and shoot paint at each other. Getting into the protective gear, Calleigh noticed that Natalia looked reluctant.

"Hey Nat, what's up?", she said softly so Anya wouldn't hear.

"I'm kind of against this kind of violence for fun, you know? I don't know if this is the right thing to do?"

Calleigh smiled at her warmly.

"Just relax and try to see this as a training session, ok? It'll be all right."

Natalia smiled back and put all her worries in her pocket. If Calleigh approved of it, Natalia was sure there would be nothing wrong.

The girls walked out on to the range and split up into different directions according to the rules of the game.

Calleigh decided not to hit anyone but to let Natalia get accustomed to the idea of carrying a firearm. Calleigh was sure once the psychological block was gone, things would get better at the shooting range.

A couple of hours later and covered in paint ( they'd continued playing even after hitting each other) they all met at the center of the range and fell to the ground, everyone laughing.

Anya yelled:

"Nat hit me like a kazillion times! And you didn't even think about it! And I hit Calleigh too!"

Calleigh was laughing back at her. The younger woman's enthusiasm was contagious.

Natalia giggled:

"Now I'm so tired, all I want it take a bath and crawl into bed!"

Calleigh shook her head:

"We still have some time left at the shooting range, it would be a pity to loose it. Let's get out of these suits and go for one last round, ok?"

Natalia smiled and nodded back at her.

"OK, let's do that."

Anya wasn't going to do anymore shooting. She'd secretly decided no to go shooting with Nat anymore, but just get herself a teacher. She'd hated it seeing her Nana more and more disappointed in herself. It was like that horrible Nick guy was back, he'd put nail after nail in the coffin were he'd buried Natalia's happiness and selfconfidence, and in the end Anya and Cristina had been so desperate to have the old Nat back they'd actually cheered out loud when Nat had announced she was going to the police and getting a divorce.

When they were ready, Calleigh helped Nat prepare her gun, and the she said:

"ok, now Nat. Relax your shoulders, feet apart and just fire at the center of the figure, ok? And don't worry about me, or about doing things right or anything else, ok baby? Just do your best, and I'll be happy."

Natalia smiled at her. She put the ear protection gear, the gloves and the googles on and started shooting.

When she had finished the round, Calleigh pressed the button that made the target slide back towards them.

All three looked at it in stunned silence.

"Hey, did I shoot that?" Natalia asked sceptically. "I actually even hit the black figure twice?"

"Yes you did, honey! Yes you did!" Calleigh yelled happily and Anya gave her sister another big hug and a kiss.

Calleigh smiled brightly. They still needed to do a lot of practice, but at least now Natalia felt more confident.

She'd probably never be a great shot, but then, you can't be great at everything, can you?


End file.
